


Przynęta

by Lilah02



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilah02/pseuds/Lilah02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na każdego człowieka można znaleźć przynętę, której nie będzie w stanie się oprzeć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> Postaram się wrzucać codziennie po rozdziale tłumaczenia. Ukłony dla Amelity:)
> 
> I will try to post every day. Compliments to Amelita:)

Akihito wszedł po cichu do pogrążonego w ciemności pokoju hotelowego. Nie musiał się martwić. Nikt nie usłyszałby jego kroków ponad głośnym chrapaniem leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny. Był nagi jak go pan Bóg stworzył, z wielkim brzuszyskiem rozlewającym się po bokach. Ubrania jegomościa leżały porozwalane po całym pokoju w wyniku jego chcicy i zapału. Akihito podszedł cichutko do spodni i wsunął drobną rękę do kieszeni.

Pusta.

Hmm.

Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu marynarki. Uśmiechnął się po przeszukaniu jej, ukazując rząd idealnych białych zębów. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół kluczyków i wolno je wyciągnęły. Jego piękny uśmiech stał się jeszcze większy, kiedy zauważył breloczek.

Żółty z czarnym koniem pośrodku.

Jeden z jego ulubionych.

***

Silnik mruczał pod jego dłoni, a on desperacko chciał zobaczyć, co ten niegrzeczny chłopczyk potrafił osiągnąć. Ale ostatnim, czego mu było trzeba, to ściągnięcia uwagi na jaskrawoczerwone Ferrari. No dobra, WIĘKSZEJ uwagi. Zwolnił na czerwonym świetle i kiwnął na Camry pełne nastolatek, które praktycznie wylewały się z samochodu, by choć zerknąć na kierowcę sportowego auta za niemal 200.000 dolarów. 

Jechał ostrożnie, tylko odrobinę powyżej ograniczenia prędkości. Niezbyt wolno i niezbyt szybko. Jego niebiesko-zielone oczy co chwila spoglądały na antyradar na desce rozdzielczej. Uszy wsłuchiwały się w skaner policyjny, który przy sobie miał. Jeśli trzeba, będzie uciekał. I z łatwością zgubi policję dzięki ostrzeżeniom, jakie przekażą mu jego drogie gadżety. Wiedział jednak, że jego obawy są bezpodstawne. Przez wagę polityka podał mu dwie tabletki gwałtu i był przekonany, że oprzytomnieje dopiero rankiem. Rohypnol. Idealny narkotyk złodzieja. Żadna z ofiar nie była w stanie podać gliniarzom dokładnego rysopisu. Nie miał smaku ani zapachu. Zmieszany z alkoholem, działał niemal natychmiast, wywołując utratę przytomności w ciągu dziesięciu do piętnastu minut po zażyciu oraz amnezję do kilku godzin wstecz. Zapominali wszystko, co doprowadzało ich do tego, że leżeli półnadzy oraz nieprzytomni w hotelowym pokoju i bez samochodu.

Sprawdził GPS, by upewnić się, że ma odpowiedni adres, po czym wjechał na teren opuszczonego magazynu. Kiedy zobaczył czekających na niego mężczyzn, odetchnął z ulgą. Kolejna robota wykonana. Zrobił swoje. Otworzył drzwi i rzucił kluczyki grupie mężczyzn, która na niego czekała.

– Ile?

– Koło czterech, do pięciu godzin – odparł.

Pytali o to, ile mieli czasu na ogarnięcie samochodu, zanim zostanie zgłoszona kradzież. Przejrzą auto w poszukiwaniu wszelkich elektronicznych urządzeń nawigujących, zanim zabiorą je do ostatecznej lokalizacji. Usuną wszystkie identyfikatory, a auto zostanie najprawdopodobniej sprzedane na rynek środkowowschodni lub rosyjski.

To nie był jego problem. Zarzucił czarny kaptur na głowę i wsunął do kieszeni dłonie w rękawiczkach, trzęsąc się na samą myśl o długim spacerze do domu.

***

Następnego poranka, Detektyw Kuroda przeglądał policyjny raport. Znowu to samo: młody blondyn, bogaty, starszy mężczyzna. Niewiele nagrań z hotelowych kamer. Zupełnie jakby chłopak wiedział, gdzie znajduje się każda z nich i skrzętnie ich unikał. Zazwyczaj chował się za swymi celami. Ofiara budziła się zdezorientowana i skacowana ze skradzionym drogim, importowanym samochodem. Ani jednego odciska palców. Dzieciak był dobry. Naprawdę dobry. Ale na pewno nie działał sam. Był jedynie przynętą, to ktoś inny pociągał za sznurki i wyciągał haczyk.

Kuroda walnął z frustracją w biurko, a kilku innych oficerów spojrzało na niego z ciekawością.

Blondynek robił z nich wszystkich głupców. To była siódma kradzież w tym miesiącu, a oni nie mieli ani jednego tropu.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito zerknął na zapisany przez siebie adres i na szyld. Znów na adres i znów na szyld.

Kurwa.

Klub Sion. Jak NIBY miał poderwać tam faceta? A co dopiero się tam DOSTAĆ. Pokręcił głową. Sakazaki będzie wkurwiony. Akihito poczuł jednak coś w rodzaju ulgi. Ale... równie dobrze może SPRÓBOWAĆ wejść. Dzięki temu, jeśli ludzie yakuzy byli w okolicy, to potwierdzą, że PRÓBOWAŁ. Trzęsącymi się z nerwów dłońmi przygładził swoje jasne włosy i wyprostował czarną koszulę oraz ciasne, niebieskie dżinsy. Miał na sobie swoje najlepsze ciuchy, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak był nieodpowiednio ubrany do takiego miejsca jak Sion. Mimo wszystko przywdział swoją najlepszą minę i podszedł do bramkarza, jakby był właścicielem. Facet wyglądał jak pieprzony, jasnowłosy goryl...

– Nazywam się Hiro Takeshi. – Akihito podał jeden ze swych pseudonimów i wsunął kciuki w szlufki spodni, starając się z całych sił, by wyglądać na rozluźnionego i niezainteresowanego.

Bramkarz przejrzał kilka kartek, po czym zatrzymał się na jednej.

– Jest pan na liście. Proszę wejść. – Rozpiął aksamitny sznur i uniósł go, by Akihito mógł przejść. Akiemu na chwilę opadła szczęka, nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia.

– JESTEM?!

O kurde, no nieźle.

– Ach, jestem, oczywiście, że jestem. Dziękuję, miły panie. – Zasalutował swobodnie i jak najszybciej wpadł do środka, zanim osiłek zdążył zmienić zdanie. Dał sobie mentalnego kopniaka. SERIO to powiedział? O Boże. Rozejrzał się po błyszczącym wnętrzu klubu, czując się kompletnie nie na miejscu. Wyciągnął zdjęcie swojego celu i jeszcze raz na nie spojrzał. Ciemnowłosy, przystojny i o wiele młodszy od jego normalnych ofiar. Zgodnie z danymi Sakazakiego, mężczyzna powinien gdzieś tu być... Akihito rozejrzał się po klubie. Wszędzie widział tylko garnitury i garnitury. Śmietanka towarzyska elity biznesowej Shinjuku. Wielu rozmawiało ze sobą z pięknymi, znudzonymi kobietami uwieszonymi na ręku. Klub podzielono na kilka mniejszych pomieszczeń wypełnionych stolikami i kanapami. Wręcz cuchnął kasą.

I nie było parkietu. To poważnie utrudni mu zadanie. Taniec stanowił 90% jego techniki uwodzenia. Bóg jeden wie, że nie był najlepszy w rozmowie. Akihito westchnął ciężko. Może równie dobrze kupić sobie drinka i rozejrzeć się dookoła. Szanse na ponowne dostanie się były bliskie zeru. Najwyraźniej ci ludzie byli tak bogaci, że nie musieli się martwić o takie głupoty, jak cena, w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych śmiertelników. Wybrał coś, co brzmiało jak tanie piwo.

– Mogę prosić o kartę członkowską?

Akihoto pokręcił głową.

– Zapłacę gotówką...

Ciemne brwi uniosły się nieco, ale barman się nie sprzeciwił i Akihito odetchnął z ulgą... dopóki ten nie podał mu piwa i poprosił o 25.000 jenów. _(według aktualnego kursu jena, to ponad 750 złotych)_ Akihito usiłował się nie skrzywić. Miał przy sobie tylko tyle, by zapłacić za drink i dać maleńki napiwek. Wziął piwo i postanowił pokręcić się po klubie. Może będzie miał szczęście... wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy do klubu wszedł mężczyzna w ciemnym, trzyczęściowym garniturze, otoczony grupką ochroniarzy. Natychmiast zgromadził się wokół niego tabun pięknych kobiet. Szedł po sali, emanując aurą władzy i prestiżu, wielu starszych biznesmenów chyliło przed nim głowy. Był CIACHEM. O wiele lepszym ciachem niż wyglądał na zdjęciu. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna pochylił głowę, by pozwolić kobiecie z długimi, czarnymi włosami coś mu szepnąć do ucha. Miała krwistoczerwone wargi i jaskrawoczerwoną sukienkę, która opinała jej idealne krągłości. Wyglądała, jakby wyszła wprost z okładki czasopisma.

Akihito przełknął resztę piwa i postanowił się zwinąć. Strata czasu. Oczywiście, Akihito mógł namówić grubego faceta w średnim wieku z kryzysem seksualności, by poszedł z nim do hotelu...ale ten facet? On mógł mieć każdego, kogo chciał, na skinięcie swojego eleganckiego palca. I był wyraźnie hetero. Sakazaki się wkurwi.

Aki wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił butelkę do najbliższego kosza, po czym z rękoma w kieszeniach ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Był już prawie przy wyjściu, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna wynurzył się z cienia, jego surowe oczy skupione były na Akihito. A ON jak się tu dostał?! Złowieszczo wyglądający zbir przejechał palcem po gardle w milczącej groźbie i Akihito zatoczył się ze strachu do tyłu. Trafił na ścianę. Nie było jej tam wcześniej. Jego dłoń instynktownie sięgnęła do tyłu, by złagodzić upadek i złapała coś ciepłego, dużego i napęczniałego.

Obrócił się, z przerażeniem wytrzeszczając niebieskie oczy. Spodziewał się któregoś z ludzi Sakazakiego... Jego oczy otworzyły się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, kto za nim stał i co dokładnie chwycił... Akihito szarpnął dłoń, jakby się poparzył, jego policzki pokryły się krwistym rumieńcem zażenowania.

– Ja-ja-ja przepraszam bardzo! – wydukał.

Złote oczy spojrzały na niego z mieszanką ciepła i rozbawienia.

– Nic się nie stało. Już wychodzisz?

Akihito oderwał wzrok od gorąca w tych oczach.

– Eee, tak...to znaczy... – Obejrzał się przez ramię, by zobaczyć, czy tamten mężczyzna jeszcze tam był. Ujrzał jedynie mrok.

Duża, umięśniona ręka objęła jego szczupłe plecy, delikatnie obracając go i kierując z powrotem w stronę baru.

– Najpierw musisz pozwolić mi namówić się na drinka.

Akihito usiłował nie przewrócić się z szoku na twarz. Jego cel wziął sobie go na cel. Asami towarzyszył mu w drodze do baru i delikatnie wskazał mu miejsce.

– Na co masz ochotę?

Akihito nie wiedział za wiele o alkoholach. Nie powinien go w ogóle kupować, zważywszy na to, że pić można było w Japonii od dwudziestego roku życia, a on miał tylko 19 i pół. Udawał jednak kogoś starszego. Według fałszywego dowodu miał dwadzieścia trzy lata. Usiłował przyjąć luzacką pozę, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko. 

– Na to, co ty, wielkoludzie...

W złotych oczach pojawił się psotny błysk

– Dwa razy Long Island Iced Tea – zawołał do barmana, a ten w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

Nie pił alkoholu? Dziwne.

Mężczyzna nachylił się w jego stronę.

– Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej. Jak masz na imię?

– Eee...

Kurwa, jakie imię podał przy wejściu? Kurwakurwakurwa...

– Ach, Hiro! Hiro Takeshi! – powiedział z triumfem. Te złote oczy znowu zabłysły. Wydawały się takie ciepłe. Pełne śmiechu. Akihito nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego po tak imponującym mężczyźnie

– No cóż, Hiro, czemu nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem? Takiego pięknego młodzieńca? Z pewnością bym zauważył.

Pięknego? Asami uważał go za pięknego? Akihito nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca na ten komplement. Chwycił mrożoną herbatę, którą postawił przed nim barman i wziął spory łyk, by ukryć zażenowanie. Och, ten facet miał gadane... Pochylił się i objął dłoń Akihito swoją o wiele większą, a Aki poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

– Ja, eee... jestem nowy w okolicy.

– Och? A co sprowadza cię do Tokio?

Cholera.

Żaden z jego poprzednich celów nie gadał aż tak dużo. I nie zadawał tylu pytań. Zazwyczaj byli już pijani, gdy Akihito do nich podchodził i mamrotali coś o jego tyłku. Zalecał się do nich i w ciągu kilku chwil lądowali w pokoju hotelowym z narkotykiem w drinku i nie mijało wiele czasu, nim uciekał z ich kluczykami. Taki mechanizm sprawdzał się świetnie, gdyż tak naprawdę Akihito był nieudolnym kłamcą i doskonale o tym wiedział. Wziął kolejny łyk słodkiej herbaty, by uspokoić nerwy.

– Zajmuję się samochodami – powiedział w końcu, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

– Jakimi samochodami?

Cholera jasna.

– Głównie importowanymi z zagranicy.

I wypychał je na eksport, gwoli ścisłości, ale tym nie zamierzał się dzielić. W tych złotych oczach znów pojawił się błysk, jakby mężczyzna był czymś rozbawiony. Kciuk Asamiego gładził wnętrze jego dłoni i poważnie działał na jego zmysły. Te ciepłe, silne palce...

– Właśnie taki zakupiłem.

– Och? – Akihito uniósł brew i usiłował wyglądać na zaskoczonego, jakby wcale o tym nie wiedział.

– Mhm. Lamborghini Reventón.

Akihito zakrztusił się drinkiem, który poszedł mu nosem. Zaczął kaszleć i pluć. Zakrył sobie usta serwetką, a mężczyzna poklepał go z troską po plecach.

– Lamborghini Reventón?! – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, jak tylko wrócił do siebie.

Asami kiwnął głową z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Ale ich jest tylko dwadzieścia...na całym świecie! A niektóre stoją nawet w muzeach. Jakim cudem udało ci się kupić Reventóna?

Akihito zapomniał o swojej misji, o uwodzeniu i powodzie, dla którego w ogóle się tu znalazł. To był święty graal wśród sportowych aut. Marzenie każdego wielbiciela samochodów. 

– Mam swoje sposoby.

Akihito kręciło się w głowie. Lamborghini Reventón. Na litość boską, nic dziwnego, że Sakazaki obrał sobie Asamiego za cel. Jak mógłby przepuścić taką okazję?

– Chciałbyś go zobaczyć?

– Czy chciałbym?! – wykrzyczał gorliwie. Ledwie udało mu się stłumić podekscytowanie w głosie. Zarumienił się, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak bardzo dziecinnie brzmi. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. To było niemal jak Gwiazdka i urodziny w jednym.


	3. Chapter 3

Niemal zaklaskał z radości w dłonie, kiedy stalowoszare drzwi Reventóna uniosły się do góry. Jak w pieprzonym Batmobilu. Prawdziwy czad. Pierwszym, co zrobił Akihito, było zajrzenie do środka na podłogę między przednie siedzenia. Kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wypina tyłek. Jakby go prezentował. Zakręcił nim, próbując dojrzeć napis.

– PIĄTKA! – krzyknął z ekscytacją, wskazując na stempel. 

Asami uniósł brew, jakby nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

– Piątka? – Uniósł dłoń na podkreślenie swych słów. Asami dalej nie rozumiał.

– Twój samochód jest numerem piątym z dwudziestu. Ostemplowali numer każdego auta na podłodze między siedzeniami, widzisz? – Wskazał na znaczek. 

Biznesmen nachylił się i spojrzał na to, co wskazywał Akihito.

– Ach, to. – Wydawał się kompletnie niezainteresowany. Aki przewrócił oczami, po czym obszedł samochód, przesuwając delikatnie palcami po charakterystycznym, szarym lakierze. Jedynym kolorze, na jaki pomalowano Reventóny, zaprojektowanym specjalnie dla tego modelu. Matowy szary z metalicznymi, bursztynowymi drobinkami, które przypominały Akihito oczy Asamiego.

Stanął przy tyle auta i aż otworzył usta, kiedy zobaczył wnętrze. Sam silnik stanowił prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Maskę wykonano z laminowanego szkła z otworami wentylacyjnymi, które pozwalały zobaczyć bijące serce dwunastocylindrowego silnika o pojemności 6,5 litra. Asami zauważył jego zainteresowanie i odpalił silnik, który zaczął mruczeć jak kot. Akihito jęknął z ekstazy, wywołując uśmiech Asamiego. Dźgał, szturchał i zaglądał do każdego centymetra tylnej części auta, po czym przeniósł się na przód, gdzie znów pochylił się z wysoko wypiętym tyłkiem.

– Na co ty tam patrzysz, na litość boską?

Akihito wskazał na ogromne wloty powietrza, gwiżdżąc na sam ich rozmiar.

– Te wloty są przeznaczone specjalnie dla karbonowych tarczy hamulcowych i klocków.

– A nie dla silnika? – zapytał zaskoczony Asami.

– Nie. – Aki pokręcił głową. – Wszędzie ma wloty. Zaprojektowaną ją na wzór myśliwca F-22 Raptor. Cała konstrukcja jest zrobiona tak, by maksymalizować wydajność aerodynamiki: optymalny strumień powietrza zapewnia przyczepność nawet przy największej prędkości, a jednocześnie chłodzi silnik. Karoserię wykonano z włókna węglowego, a ramę z lekkich stopów. Tak samo jak w skrzydłach samolotów. Lekkie, ale niesamowicie mocne.

Wrócił na tył i wskazał na wloty powietrza na tylnej masce.

– To są otwory wentylacyjne silnika.

Potem wskazał jeszcze na wloty przy drzwiach kierowcy i pasażera.

– Widzisz różnice? Od strony kierowcy są większe, by zwiększyć dopływ powietrza do chłodnicy. A od strony pasażera otwór jest płaski, bo jego jedynym zadaniem jest zapewnienie przepływu pod podłogą. Płaska podłoga kończy się z tyłu dyfuzorem. Aerodynamika jest perfekcyjnie zoptymalizowana. Zero oporu i idealna przyczepność nawet przy 340 kilometrach na godzinę.

Gdyby było inaczej, auto straciłoby przy takiej prędkości kontrolę. Mogłoby nawet odlecieć jak odrzutowce, na wzór których było stworzone... 650 koni mechanicznych to zdecydowanie wystarczająco dużo.

Akihito przesunął dłonią po charakterystycznych krzywiznach auta.

– Widzisz te dwie linie? – Wskazał je Asamiemu. Boczną stronę Lamborghini dominowały bardzo niskie progi i dwie linie – jedna podkreślała łuk tylnego koła; druga, bardzo ostro zarysowana, zaczynała się przy łuku pierwszego koła i przebiega przez całą długość boku aż do tylnego. – Nie są tylko dla picu. Pomagają dostarczyć silnikowi jak najwięcej chłodnego powietrza. Wlot powietrza dla silnika znajduje się na dachu, tuż za trzecią boczną szybą. Widzisz te szparki? – Pochylił się w wskazał na łuki tylnych kół. – Otwierają się tylko wtedy, gdy jest taka potrzeba, czyli wtedy, gdy silnik się przegrzeje.

Asami wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony.

– Skąd tyle wiesz o samochodach?

Aki wzruszył ramionami.

– Mój ojczym był pasjonatem. To od niego złapałem bakcyla...

Potem coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Ukucnął i przesunął palcami po karbonowych wykończeniach felg.

– Nie tylko dla picu? – zgadywał Asami.

– Nie, tworzą efekt turbiny, doprowadzając powietrze do ceramicznych tarczy hamulcowych, by można było hamować przy wysokich prędkościach.

Akihito znów obszedł auto, wpatrując się pożądliwie w silnik. Podskoczył, kiedy duża dłoń przesunęła się po jego bokach, dotykając go tak, jak on dotykał Reventóna.

– Jeśli skończyłeś pożerać już wzrokiem moje auto, to chyba mam coś, co również może ci się spodobać. – Akihito całkowicie zapomniał o celu swej misji. Obrócił się w uścisku ramion mężczyzny i spojrzał na niego uwodzicielsko.

– Zazdrosny?

– O tak – burknął Asami. Jego palce wsunęły się w miękkie włosy na karku Akihito. Jego intensywne, złote oczy patrzyły na niego, jakby były światłami samochodu, a Akihito maleńkim zwierzątkiem, które wpatrywało się w nie zahipnotyzowane. Zbudowany był podobnie jak Reventón. Elegancki, potężny, uwodzicielski. Ogromna siła jego umięśnionego ciała pulsowała niczym dwunastocylindrowy silnik pod maską...

Otworzył szeroko usta i odsunął w przerażeniu, umykając pod ramieniem Asamiego. Powoli się cofał, a Asami zbliżał się do niego niczym drapieżnik, dopóki Akihito nie uniósł palca.

– Nie, nie, nie! – skarci go. – Najpierw ja się przejadę, dopiero potem ty... – Aki puścił mu oczko i umknął w stronę siedzenia pasażera, uważając, by nie znaleźć się w zasięgu tych potężnych ramion.

Asami burknął coś, ale usiadł za kółkiem. Drzwi opadły, zamykając ich w ciasnym wnętrzu Lamborghini. Akihito rozchylił usta z rozkoszy, bawiąc się przyciskami i włączając muzykę, gdy opuszczali podziemny parking klubu. Nawet wnętrze samochodu wyglądało jak kokpit samolotu z ciekłokrystalicznymi monitorami. Wyposażono je także w G-force-meter, który to pokazywał wartość sił podczas jazdy, przyspieszenia i hamowania, jak również podczas pokonywania zakrętów. Akihito był oczarowany. Jego piękne, błękitne oczy błyszczały z ekscytacją.

Asami był wspaniałym kierowcą, korzystał w pełni z możliwości auta. Niemal płynął spokojnymi o tej porze ulicami Tokio. Brał zakręty o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni bez wytracania prędkości. Napęd na cztery koła zapewniał idealną przyczepność i dbał o to, by każda oddziałująca siła przenosiła się na poprawę osiągów. Ogromny moment obrotowy silnika zapewniał potężną reakcję na każdy ruch: nawet najlżejsze naciśnięcie na gaz zmieniało się natychmiast w znaczne przyspieszenie.

Nie było tu skrzyni manualnej. Nie, Lamborghini było czymś o wiele, wiele lepszym. Inżynierowie stworzyli idealnego partnera dla potężnego silnika z wysoce innowacyjną skrzynią ISR. Jest to najszybsza automatyczna skrzynia biegów z najczulszą zmianą biegów na świecie, która zmienia je szybciej, niż najbardziej doświadczony kierowca.

Asami wjechał na autostradę i zaczął przyspieszać, coraz bardziej i bardziej. Zegary wskazywały teraz na 250 kilometrów na godzinę. Akihito obrócił się na siedzeniu, by zobaczyć, czy będzie w stanie dojrzeć ruch spoilera. Był rozsuwany i sterowany elektronicznie. Normalnie leżał płasko; włączony miał dwie pozycje: kąt wejścia cztery stopnie optymalny dla wysokich prędkości i jedenaście stopni, co dawało lepszy docisk aerodynamiczny dla średnich prędkości i pomagało polepszyć przyczepność oraz kierowanie. Auto samo ustawiało sobie odpowiedni kąt. Akihito patrzył, jak spoiler rozkłada się tym bardziej, im szybciej jechali.

Asami zapytał nagle, na co patrzył, jego skupiony wzrok nie odrywał się od autostrady. Akihito wytłumaczył mu zasadę działania spoilera, a Asami słuchał z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili zastanowienia Aki zapytał:

– Nie boisz się glin?

Asami uniósł brew.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że mogliby nas złapać?

Akihito roześmiał się.

– Faktycznie, głupie pytanie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, a Akihito zaskoczył ciepły blask w tych bursztynowych oczach.

– Chciałbyś poprowadzić? – zapytał nagle Asami, spoglądając na Akihito.

Chciał się zgodzić, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że nie ma na dłoniach rękawiczek i jeśli teraz usiądzie za kółkiem, to zostawi odciski palców. Choć i tak zostawił już ich całe mnóstwo. A co więcej, wiedział, że Asami spodziewał się, że będzie chciał przetestować auto, a nie wierzył, że jest na tyle dobrym kierowcą, by nie złapała ich policja. Ostatnim, czego chciał, to zostać złapanym ze swoim celem. Dobrze wiedział, że jest ścigany.

Przegryzł z żalem wargę i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, może później.

Asami spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, ale Aki nie powiedział nic więcej. Niemal ślinił się z chęci pokierowania tą potężną maszyną. I zrobi to. Ale nie aż tak „później”, jak zapewne myślał Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, dużo tej samochodowej terminologii, szczególnie dla takiego laika jak ja, który kompletnie nic nie kuma, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś wybrnęłam:)


	4. Chapter 4

Asami nachylił się nad Akihito i nacisnął przycisk prowadzący na najwyższe piętro hotelu. Ich oczy spotkały się i Akihito miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś walnął go w głowę. Fale gorąca, jakie między nimi krążyły, były wręcz namacalne. Niczym elektryczność. Jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi windy, Asami zaatakował go, jakby umierał z głodu, a Aki był ostatnim Milky Way'em na świecie. Nagle usta mężczyzny znalazły się na jego wargach, wyłapując jego pisk zaskoczenia i przyciskając go z łoskotem do ściany windy.

Silne ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego, stykając ich ciała wzdłuż całej długości. Akihito westchnął z rozkoszą. Jego cele były zazwyczaj w podeszłym wieku. Siwe włosy, wypchane policzki, tłuste palce. I ich zapach... naftalina zmieszana ze stęchłym oddechem. Ledwie powstrzymywał się przed wymiotami, gdy go całowali i ocierali o niego swoje grube brzuchy. Odetchnął czystym, ciepłym zapachem Asamiego i upajał się jego delikatnie poruszającymi się wargami. Asami zaczął mocniej na niego napierać, jego ciepła dłoń uniosła się do szyi Akihito, śledząc palcami delikatną skórę. Czuł niewinny dreszcz, jaki wywołał jego dotyk. Duży kciuk nacisnął na jego podbródek, zmuszając jego usta do delikatnego rozchylenia. Język wsunął się do środka, a Aki jeszcze bardziej rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając go głębiej. Objął ramionami muskularną szyję Asamiego i usłyszał jęk mężczyzny, gdy z wahaniem wysunął swój język na spotkanie jego i zaczął go ssać. Był niedoświadczony, ale nawet on był w stanie poczuć rosnącą dzięki pocałunkowi namiętność. Jego umysł zasnuwała mgiełka pożądania, musiał jednak zachować kontrolę. Miał zadanie do wykonania... odsunął się od ust Asamiego i potrząsnął głową, by choć trochę ją rozjaśnić. 

Asami chrząknął coś z niezadowoleniem i pchnął mocno Akiego na ścianę, blokując mu przejście swoim o wiele większym ciałem. Zmysłowe usta wpiły się wygłodniale w jego wargi, a dłonie rozpinały guziki koszuli. Asami zaczął się wyraźnie niecierpliwić i większość poleciała w powietrze, kiedy rozerwał koszulę, eksponując klatkę piersiową Akihito i zsunął rękawy wzdłuż rąk chłopaka. Ten krzyknął głośno i przegryzł pięść, kiedy wargi mężczyzny odnalazły jego twarde sutki. Przegryzał jeden z nich, a drugi pocierał swoimi ogromnymi, ciepłymi dłońmi. Następnie przeniósł usta na drugi i dalej nieustępliwie je pocierał. Akihito wiercił się z frustracją. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek był tak twardy, tak podniecony. Zabrzęczał dzwonek windy, roztrząsając seksualną mgiełkę, która ich otaczała. Asami wyszczerzył się, a Akihito gwałtownie przełknął... po czym został przerzucony przez ramię Asamiego. Pisnął i zaczął machać nogami, ale otrzymał jedynie siarczysty klaps w pośladek.

Świat zakręcił się dookoła, a Akihito z głośnym krzykiem i szeroko rozłożonymi nogami wylądował na miękkim łóżku. Asami stał nad nim niczym drapieżnik. Rozplątał krawat i zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Akiemu zaschło w ustach, kiedy zobaczył ogromną pierś mężczyzny, jego naprężone mięśnie i wyrzeźbiony sześciopak... Nieświadomie zacisnął nogi. Ciepło w jego brzuchu owładnęło wszystkimi zmysłami...nie, miał zadanie do wykonania. Asami rozebrał się do bielizny i zbliżał się właśnie do Akihito. Chłopak zręcznie przekręcił się bokiem, kiedy mężczyzna klęknął na łóżku i szybko stanął po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Drink. Asami musiał się napić. Jeśli ten olbrzym nie weźmie narkotyku, to Aki NAPRAWDĘ zrobi to, co tylko UDAWAŁ z pozostałymi... Ach, idealnie, jest i barek. Szybko za nim stanął, stawiając go między sobą, a Asamim i zaczął pospiesznie zakładać na siebie z powrotem koszulę.

– Chcesz drinka?

Akihito próbował uśmiechnąć się beztrosko i seksownie, choć w brzuchu zaciskał mu się supeł. Asami różnił się kompletnie od pozostałych celów. Wydawał się kompletnie poza jego ligą... ale przyszła pora, by odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Przełknął, starając się ukryć nerwowość i patrzył, jak Asami podnosi się z łóżka i znów idzie w jego stronę niczym drapieżnik. Wyglądał jak jakiś pieprzony lew. A Akihito czuł się w tamtej chwili jak prawdziwa gazela.

Trzymając dłonie na barku; szybko chwycił karafkę z whiskey i nalał trochę do szklanki, wrzucając na dno wyjętą z kieszeni tabletkę. Niemal skończyła się pienić, kiedy uniósł szklankę i udał, że bierze łyk. Złote oczy Asamiego wydawały się niemal śmiać, kiedy Akihito mu ją podawał. Chwycił ją, ale się nie napił. Akihito przegryzł nerwowo wargę. Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w złote, kiedy Asami wolno obchodził barek, a Akihito cofał się, wolno go okrążając. Znowu czuł się, jakby tropił go lew i miał zostać zaraz pożarty.

Nagle Asami rzucił się w jego stronę, a Akihito uciekł do tyłu, aż jego kolana zetknęły się z łóżkiem.

– Um... nie chce ci się pić? – zapytał, nerwowo wykręcając palce. Asami pokręcił głową, nie odrywając złotego spojrzenia od ciała Akihito. Spokojnie odstawił whiskey na stolik, chwycił swój krawat i z lubieżnym uśmiechem przesunął go między palcami. Oczy Akihito zrobiły się wielkie z przerażenia, kiedy mężczyzna rzucił się na niego, popychając go płasko na łóżko i unosząc jego ręce nad głowę, by wpić się w jego wargi.

O CHOLERA!

***

Akihito zamrugał zaspany oczami. Pokój wyglądał tak, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Obrazy wisiały na ścianach przekrzywione. Wszędzie leżały porozrzucane ubrania. Poprzewracane krzesła i stoły. Co do... ach tak. Asami pieprzył go na tym stole... i przy ścianie...i pochylonego nad krzesłem i nad tamtym też. A potem na podłodze i na łóżku. Rzucał Akim jak szmacianą lalką. Przywiązywał jego nadgarstki do zagłówka i pieprzył tak długo, dopóki oczy nie wywróciły mu się dookoła głowy. Akihito nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że można tyle razy dojść. Gardło bolało go od krzyków. Ten facet był seks maszyną, zwierzęciem. Pieprzył go dosłownie całą noc. Akihito spojrzał na zegarek i aż otworzył szeroko usta. Była niemal czwarta rano. Miał odstawić auto niemal dwie godziny temu.

Jęknął cicho i spróbował się poruszyć. Bolało go całe ciało. Nawet włosy go bolały. Ostrożnie wysunął się spod ciężkiego ramienia Asamiego i wstał z łóżka. Spojrzawszy w przekrzywione lustro na ścianie, wydał stłumiony okrzyk. Wszędzie miał malinki! Maleńkie czerwone i fioletowy blizny na całej szyi i piersi, nawet wnętrze jego ud wyglądało jak puzzle w stylu połącz kropki. Najwyraźniej Asami miał w sobie coś z odkurzacza. Akihito posłał spokojnie śpiącemu mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Zaczął kuśtykać po pokoju i zbierać porozrzucane resztki swoich ciuchów. Założył swoje czarne rękawiczki i wytarł wszystko to, czego dotykał, rzucając co raz spojrzeniem na Asamiego. Jego szeroka pierś unosiła się miarowo.

Kluczyki Asamiego leżały tak po prostu na stoliku. Jakby czekały na Akihito. Aki poczuł, że coś skręca mu się w żołądku, poczucie winy niemal go udusiło. Dłonie trzęsły mu się odrobinę, gdy po cichu je chował. Ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał wykonać zadanie. Stanął nad Asamim, chłonąc widok jego przystojnej twarzy. Akihito wiedział, że nigdy go nie zapomni. Asami był jego pierwszym. Sprawił, że czuł rzeczy, jakiś nie doświadczał nigdy przedtem. I na chwilę mógł zapomnieć po co tu był. Jak wielkie miał problemy. Odsunął ciemne kosmyki z gładkiego czoła mężczyzny, po czym odwrócił się, by wyjść. Tuż zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi, wyszeptał: „Przepraszam”. 

Złote oczy otworzyły się, w pełni świadome i ani trochę niezaspane. Mężczyzna ubrał się szybko i wybrał numer na swojej komórce...


	5. Chapter 5

Tym razem nie czuł radości, prowadząc smukłe Lamborghini przez noc i zatrzymując się w magazynie. Z ciężkim westchnięciem zgasił silnik i wysiadł z auta. Ogromna pięść Sakazakiego wystrzeliła, trafiając w policzek Akihito. Normalnie nie zwaliłoby to go z nóg, ale chwiał się nieco na nogach i uderzenie sprawiło, że padł na ziemię, lądując na obolałych kolanach.

– Spóźniłeś się.

Akihito przycisnął palce do policzka i potarł szczękę. Chyba tym razem ten skurwiel mu ją zwichnął. 

– Wiem, przepraszam. Wynikły... pewne komplikacje...

– Gówno mnie obchodzą komplikacje, ty smarkaty gówniarzu. To będzie wiele cię kosztować.

Akihito otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Co?! Nie... Zrobiłem, co chciałeś! Ukradłem to auto!

Gangster zaciągnął się papierosem i strząsnął popiół na głowę Akihito.

– Jeszcze dziesięć.

– Nie taka była umowa, do cholery!

– No to zmieniam umowę. Ciesz się, że tylko o tyle.

Akihito z trudem podniósł się na nogi.

– To niesprawiedliwe!

– Ja ci pokażę sprawiedliwość, ty mały skurwysynku! – Sakazaki uniósł Akihito za kołnierz i ponownie się zamachnął. Aki zacisnął mocno oczy, wiedząc, że musi to przyjąć... bo jeśli odda...

PHWIT! PHWIT!

Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał takiego dźwięku. Otworzył oczy jak tylko Sakazaki zaczął krzyczeć, puszczając Akihito i łapiąc się za okaleczoną pięść. Jego palce leżały na ziemi, a krew spływała mu po ręku. Aki zrobił wielkie oczy, kiedy tuzin mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach otoczyło yakuzę i jego ludzi. W ciągu paru sekund znaleźli się na kolanach. Z cienia wyłonił się wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w trzyczęściowym garniturze i z dymiącym pistoletem w dłoni. Do lufy miał przykręcony tłumik.

Asami.

O kurwa. Wyglądał na naprawdę wkurwionego. Akihito skrzywił się, spodziewając się najgorszego, kiedy mężczyzna nad nim stanął. Spuścił wzrok na ziemię, wstydząc się tego, co musiał o nim myśleć Asami... Silne palce chwyciły jego brodę i zmusiły Akihito do spojrzenia mu w twarz, gładząc obolały policzek chłopaka. Zimna furia, jaką widział na jego twarzy, wstrząsnęła Akim.... ale nie miał czasu, by o tym myśleć. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było syreny. Szybko się zbliżały. Asami chwycił go za ramię i wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

– Asami, przepraszam, naprawdę, proszę cię, nie rozumiesz...ja...

– Rozumiem doskonale. A teraz się zamknij.

Urwał spory kawałek taśmy klejącej i zakleił nią usta Akihito, obracając go i pochylając nad bagażnikiem. Akihito zrobił wielkie oczy, kiedy Asami uderzył go mocno w tyłek. Na tyle mocno, by cholernie piekło. Następnie okleił mu taśmą nadgarstki i otworzył bagażnik czarnego Mercedesa. W środku znajdował się inny jasnowłosy chłopak. Blondyn wyglądał jak on i był ubrany jak on. On również miał zaklejone usta i nadgarstki. Asami wyciągnął chłopaka za tył koszuli i rzucił bezceremonialnie na ziemię. Akihito skrzywił się. To musiało boleć. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by współczuć swojemu sobowtórowi, bo został nagle wepchnięty do bagażnika. Klapa zamknęła się nad nim, zamykając go w przerażającej ciemności. Z deszczu pod rynnę.

***

Detektyw Kuroda spojrzał sceptycznie na jasnowłosego chłopaka. Zbadał dokładnie nagrania z kamer i pokręcił z zaprzeczeniem głową.

– Jest trochę za wysoki, Ryuichi. Nagrania ukazują blondyna o wzroście trochę ponad metr sześćdziesiąt. Ten ma prawie metr osiemdziesiąt.

Asami powoli wyciągnął Dunhilla z kieszeni na piersi, a Kuroda mu go zapalił.

– To ten drań ukradł mi samochód. Możesz spodziewać się jego przyznania się. To oraz moje zeznania wystarczą, by go skazać.

Intensywne, złote oczy wywiercały dziurę w oczach Sudoha. To albo grób pod wodą. Ten drań nie był głupi. Kosztował Asamiego dużo kasy przed „zagubiony” ładunek, w oczach ciemnowłosego mężczyzny niewielki wyrok był jak prztyczek po palcach. Niestety jego śliczny tyłeczek stanie się hitem w więzieniu. Stanie się suką jakiegoś grubego skazańca, zanim miną pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Asami uśmiechnął się półgębkiem z papierosem w ustach, po czym z zadowoleniem wypuścił dym...

Kuroda przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. To nie była cała historia, ale wiedział bez cienia wątpliwości, że pojmał przywódcę gangu odpowiedzialnego za kradzieże samochodów. I schwytał z ulicy wielu yakuzów. Miał wrażenie, że może odpuścić przynęcie. Był przekonany, że Asami miał swoje powody. Zawsze miał.

Klepnął Asamiego w plecy.

– Jeszcze raz dzięki, przyjacielu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tylko po to kupiłeś Lamborghini!

Asami uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Jak mogliby przepuścić coś takiego?

To auto było kurewsko piękne. Idealna przynęta.

Tak jak ta, którą Sakazaki zamachał mu przed nosem.


	6. Chapter 6

Aki zamrugał przeciw nagłemu, jasnemu światłu. Wolałby raczej pozostać w ciemności. Był przerażony, przed oczami ciągle miał furię, jaką widział w oczach mężczyzny, kiedy patrzył na jego obolały policzek. Asami tak doskonale władał bronią, że odstrzelił Sakazakiemu palce. Sakazaki wyglądał przy nim jak kompletny amator. Nigdy nie powinien krzyżować ścieżek z kimś takim jak on i teraz było już za późno. Dla niego i jego braciszka. Asami uniósł go z bagażnika i zaniósł do małego pomieszczenia. Tam posadził Akihito delikatnie na krześle, klęknął przed nim i zerwał taśmę z jego ust. Serce niemal mu stanęło, kiedy mężczyzna wyciągnął nóż sprężynowy i chwycił Akiego za ręce, jednak tylko rozciął taśmę, która krępowała jego nadgarstki.

– Musiałem zadbać, żebyś nie hałasował, dopóki gliny nie odjadą. – Było jedynym wyjaśnieniem, jakie otrzymał.

Akihito był kompletnie zdezorientowany.

– Asami, co-

Nagle jego serce zatrzymało się, gdy zobaczył, że drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi wysoki mężczyzna w okularach, trzymając na rękach małego, ciemnowłosego chłopca z okrągłymi ze strachu oczami.

– TAO!

– Onni-chan!!!

Chłopczyk zaczął do niego biec i Akihito opadł na kolana, obejmując ukochanego braciszka. Ukrył twarz we włosach chłopca, mocno go ściskając, ramiona drżały mu od powstrzymywanych łez. Przez długą chwilą kołysał się razem z nim, pozwalając, by Tao szlochał w jego koszulę. Nie myśląc wiele, Akihito zdjął koszulę i wytarł nią brudną twarzyczkę Tao, po czym uniósł rękaw do nosa brata.

– Dmuchnij – powiedział z uśmiechem. Tao głośno wysmarkał się w najlepszą koszulę Akihito, a Aki pomógł mu się obetrzeć. Był brudny, a na rękach miał siniaki. Akihito przegryzł wargę z niepokojem.

– Onni-chan, gdzie byłeś? Ci niemili panowie nie chcieli się ze mną bawić. I nie gotowali ani trochę tak dobrze jak ty!

Zmierzwił mu włosy i uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Przepraszam, robiłem, co mogłem, by cię odnaleźć.

Tao uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że będziesz mnie szukać! Wiedziałem, że o mnie nie zapomniałeś!

– Nigdy, kumplu, nigdy nie zapomniałbym o moim Ototo. Wszystko dobrze? Boli cię gdzieś?

Tao pokręcił głową i położył paluszek na ustach.

– Głodny?

Zdecydowanie mieli kilka wspólnych genów. Akihito roześmiał się całym sercem i przytulił mocno małego trzylatka. 

– Oczywiście, chodź, znajdziemy coś do jedzenia.

– POCKY!!!??? – krzyknął żywiołowo Tao.

– Co tylko zechcesz. – Akihito uśmiechał się promiennie, kiedy jego oczy napotkały złote spojrzenie Asamiego. Niemal wyskoczył ze skóry; kompletnie zapomniał, że mieli towarzystwo.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał cicho, a ciekawskie, błękitne oczy Tao obejrzały się, by zobaczyć, do kogo mówi Akihito. Jego oczy były idealnymi kopiami oczu jego brata.

Asami spojrzał na mężczyznę w okularach.

– Kirishima, zabierz, proszę, tego malucha i daj mu coś jeść.

Tao objął Akihito za szyję niczym pętla, z jego oczu spłynęły świeże łzy.

– NIEEEEEEEEEE! – zawył, nie chcąc znów rozdzielać się z bratem.

Aki delikatnie poklepał go po główce.

– Hej! Wszystko dobrze, Ototo! To są ci dobrzy panowie!

Tao przyjrzał się podejrzliwie ogromnemu mężczyźnie w czarnym garniturze, po czym szepnął głośno Akiemu do ucha:

– Nie wyglądają na dobrych panów...

– Batman też nie! – powiedział Akihito, patrząc Asamiemu w oczy. Ulubionym superbohaterem Tao był właśnie Batman.

– BATMAN!!! – Tym razem Tao zupełnie inaczej spojrzał na mężczyznę po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Tak, a to jest, eee...Robin. – Mężczyzna w okularach zakaszlał z zakłopotaniem i lekko się zarumienił.

Tao był udobruchany. Mógł zostawić Akihito, o ile Batman tu był i pozwolił wziąć się na ręce Robina. Akihito został sam z Asamim, który zarzucił na jego ramiona swoją marynarkę i kazał mu usiąść.

Spojrzał na Asamiego.

– To było ustawione, prawda?

Asami przytaknął, po czym wyciągnął paczkę papierosów.

– Czyli od samego początku wiedziałeś kim jestem? I to dlatego zaprosiłeś mnie do hotelu?

Ponownie przytaknął, zapalając papierosa.

– SKĄD wiedziałeś? – zapytał ze zdumieniem Akihito, kompletnie zadziwiony tym, że Asami przez cały ten czas był krok przed nim.

– Detektyw, który pracował nad sprawą kradzieży aut, jest moim przyjacielem. Powiedział mi, że młody blondyn uwodzi starszych mężczyzn, zabiera ich do hotelów, dosypuje Mickeya i kradnie samochody. Nie zostawia po sobie ani jednego śladu, nawet pojedynczego odciska palców i nie pokazuje swojej twarzy kamerom. Kupiłem Lamborghini, wiedząc, że każdy porządny złodziej samochodów nie będzie potrafił oprzeć się Reventónowi. Moi ludzie zostali poinformowani, by wpuszczać każdego, kto pasuje do twojego rysopisu i natychmiast mnie zawiadamiać. Twoje odciski łatwo było zdjąć ze szklanki przy barze i dzięki twojej raczej sporej kartotece, szybko pojawiło się twoje imię... łatwo było złożyć wszystko do kupy. Pożyczka, jaką twój ojczym zaciągnął u Sakazakiego, zgłoszenie zaginięcia twojego brata...

Asami zaciągnął się papierosem, spoglądając ze spokojem na Akihito. Chłopak był oniemiały. Nie byli jedynie Batmanem i Robinem. Byli jak Sherlock i pieprzony Watson. Hellboy i Abe Sapien. Kato i Zielony Szerszeń. Cała przeklęta Liga Sprawiedliwych.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie jestem częścią gangu? Że jestem szantażowany przez Sakazakiego?

– Zupełnie nie potrafisz kłamać. A ja dobrze znam sposoby Sakazakiego. Już od jakiegoś czasu planowałem się go pozbyć.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, uwalniając kłąb dymu.

Akihito pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kupiłeś auto za dwa miliony dolarów tylko po to, by pomóc przyjacielowi złapać złodzieja?

Asami uniósł brew.

– Podziałało, czyż nie?

Nie o to chodziło. Jak BARDZO bogaty był ten drań? Rozbawienie, jakie widział zeszłej nocy w tych złotych oczach, nagle nabrało sensu. Asami przez CAŁY czas wiedział, co się dzieje. Co oznaczało...

– Chwila... czyli WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że dosypałem ci narkotyku?

Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Asamiego, czując nagłe oburzenie.

– To dlaczego udawałeś, że nic nie wiesz? Dlaczego udawałeś, że śpisz i pozwoliłeś mi zabrać kluczyki?! Dlaczego zrobiłeś mi te wszystkie... RZECZY?!

Jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem upokorzenia na myśl o tych wszystkich zboczonych rzeczach, które zrobił mu Asami. I jak bardzo mu się PODOBAŁO... Asami chciał go dotknąć, ale Aki odsunął się jak najszybciej spoza jego zasięgu.

– WYKORZYSTAŁEŚ mnie! – Usta drżały z wściekłości i zażenowania. Czuł się jak ostatni głupiec. Co prawda on też wykorzystał Asamiego, ale to nie Asami stracił swoje cholerne dziewictwo.

– Akihito, być może wykorzystałem sytuację...

– TAK MYŚLISZ?! – przerwał ze złością i błyskiem w błękitnych oczach, nakrywając się mocniej marynarką Asamiego, chcąc zakryć swoje nagie ciało. 

– Ale spałem z tobą dla tego samego powodu, dla którego każdy śpi z każdym. – W złotych oczach Asamiego odbijało się ciepło.

– Czyli jakiego? – Akihito patrzył podejrzliwie, jak Asami do niego podchodzi, ale się nie odsunął. I nie wzdrygnął się, kiedy Asami objął dłonią jego policzek i pochylił się, by ucałować siniaki. Składał je na twarzy i ustach Akihito, aż wreszcie chłopak westchnął z przyjemnością.

– Już zapomniałeś, Akihito?

Aki otworzył oczy i spojrzał na twarz Asamiego. Jego złote oczy płonęły, usta były rozchylone. Na swoich przystojnych rysach miał wypisane pożądanie. Chemia pulsowała między nimi niczym prąd. Rzucił się łapczywie na Akihito, pochłaniając jego usta i przegryzając wargi, podczas gdy jego ciepła dłoń ugniatała kark chłopaka. Jęknął, czując ciepło zbierające się w jego podbrzuszu i otworzył szeroko usta, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Asami wsunął drugą rękę pod marynarkę i zaczął przesuwać ciepłymi palcami po plecach Akiego. Dotykał go delikatnie, łapał za biodra i pośladki. Ściskał. Ukrył nos w szyi Akihito i głęboko odetchnął. Aki zastanawiał się, co on robił, kiedy nagle się odsunął i przeniósł wyżej. Zręczny język Asamiego niespiesznie plądrował jego usta, napierając i wysuwając się, aż Akihito nie zaczął dyszeć z pożądania. Jego dłonie przesuwały się po piersi Akihito i bawiły się jego sutkami, dopóki chłopak nie jęknął z rozkoszy i nie wygiął pleców w łuk. Wreszcie Asami odsunął się i ponownie spojrzał na Akihito z uśmiechem w oczach.

Jego zęby były białe, uśmiech piękny i Akihito nie potrafił ukryć własnego uśmiechu.

Był to pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, jaki mu posłał. Pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech od wieków, jeszcze zanim umarli jego rodzice, a brat został porwany. Bo w tych złotych oczach widział obietnicę. Obietnicę, w którą w jakiś sposób wierzył; która mówiła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Bo ten dobry uratował świat.

A przynajmniej w większości dobry. Akihito skrzywił się, kiedy Asami zassał jego szyję, zostawiając kolejny czerwony ślad.

Dalej miał w sobie coś z odkurzacza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rok później**

– Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu rocznicy, draniu...

Asami siedział w swoim fotelu z papierosem w dłoni. Dokładnie tam, gdzie posadził go po kolacji Akihito, po czym pobiegł coś przynieść. Przyglądał się z rozbawieniem jak wielkie prostokątne pudło na nogach zmierza chwiejnie w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Widać było, że sam Aki zapakował prezent. Ogromne pudło było pokryte niebiesko-zielonym papierem ze Sponge Bobem z jaskrawożółtą kokardą na wierzchu. Wreszcie pudło zostało przesunięte na bok i Asami mógł zobaczyć cudowną, choć trochę skrzywioną twarz swojego uroczego, młodego kochanka.

Był to jego ulubiony widok. Od chwili, kiedy zauważył te piękne rysy w przyciemnionym świetle Sionu, ani razu się nimi nie znudził. Dopiero po długim czasie zrozumiał, jakimi uczuciami darzy tego słodkiego chłopaka, który nie potrafiłby skłamać, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie.

Może dlatego Asami wiedział, że może bezgranicznie ufać Takabie. Pomimo niezwykłych początków, chłopak okazał się być najszczerszą osobą, jaką znał. Jego cudowne, krystalicznie czyste oczy zdradzały każdą myśl, każdą emocję, każdą nadzieję... był pełen życia, uprzejmy, nieustannie bezinteresowny, zabawny, psotny i niesamowicie, niesamowicie piękny. A jego seksualny apetyt był niemal tak bezkresny jak Asamiego.

Asami go kochał. Całkowicie i zupełnie. W swoim zimnym, brutalnym życiu nie doświadczył jak dotąd tego uczucia. Ostatni rok był najlepszym w jego życiu. Patrzył, jak jego młody kochanek rozkwita w bezpiecznej sieci, jaką Asami otoczył jego i jego brata. Te dwie sieroty stały się jego rodziną. Jego wszystkim.

– Mmm. – Nachylił się z łokciami na kolanach i zgasił papierosa w popielniczce, by móc poświęcić całą uwagę swojemu cudownemu kochankowi. 

Akihito postawił przed Asamim szerokie, długie i wąskie pudełko z cieniem dąsu na swoich pięknych ustach, po czym z uroczą nieśmiałością zaczął kreślić stopą wzory na podłodze.

– Mam dla ciebie to, o co prosiłeś...

Asami wiedział to dzięki obejrzeniu nagrań z kamer podziemnego garażu. I dlatego tak nie mógł doczekać się otwarcia swojego rocznicowego prezentu.

Ostrożnie zerwał papier i odsunął go na bok, ujawniając zawartość. Choć Asami wiedział, co znajdzie pod tym absurdalnym kreskówkowym papierem, to i tak na ten widok oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Zmrużył swoje złote oczy, ciemne źrenice rozszerzyły się maksymalnie. Nic nie mogło przygotować go na ten widok...

Był to ogromny, obramowany wydruk na płótnie, przedstawiający jego szare niczym pocisk Lamborghini Reventón z perspektywy bocznej od strony kierowcy. Ale to nie to skupiło jego uwagę, tylko leżący na nim, przepiękny chłopak. „Chłopcy”, mówiąc precyzyjniej. Zdjęcie było wyraźnie przerobione, ale wspaniale zrobione.

Jeden z blondynów leżał profilem na dachu, wyginając uwodzicielsko plecy, blade ręce i nogi opadały leniwie na boki. Miał odchyloną głowę, ukazując smukłe gardło. Matowa szarość idealnie podkreślała jego gładkie, białe ciało. Kolejny Akihito opierał swój krągły tyłeczek o maskę, lubieżnie rozchylając nogi i ukazując wnętrze swoich ud oraz wszystko między nimi. Jego wzrok wpatrywał się wyzywająco w aparat. Najbliższy Akihito nachylał się, opierając łokcie o brzeg szyby kierowcy, wypinając pośladki trochę w bok obiektywu. Światło odbijało się od jego gładkiej skóry, podkreślając krzywiznę nęcących półkul. Intensywnie błękitno-zielone oczy z nieśmiałością oglądały się przez ramię.

Był to perfekcyjny portret kochanka i jego wielorakich osobowości. W mgnieniu oka potrafił zmieniać się z rumieniącego prawiczka do hałaśliwego tygrysa, czy seksownego kociaka.

A Asami uważał każdą z tych wersji za równie pociągającą. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, tym bardziej jego fiut usiłował zrobić dziurę w spodniach od Armaniego.

– Och, Akihito... – Zagwizdał lubieżnie pod nosem, rozkoszując się pogłębiającym się rumieńcem kochanka. Akihito lubił wytykać mu, że wydał dwa miliony dolarów na samochód. Ale jeśli chodziło o Asamiego, to Reventón zwracał mu się za każdym razem, gdy widział piękną twarz swojego chłopca. 

– Podoba ci się?

Wykręcił palce za plecami tak jak zawsze, gdy się czymś denerwował i Asami postanowił dłużej go nie dręczyć. Odstawił to piękne zdjęcie, które zamierzał powiesić w ich sypialni, by móc widzieć je każdego ranka i chwycił Akihito za biodra.

– UWIELBIAM je. Jest piękne. TY jesteś piękny. Dziękuję, skarbie. – Przyciągnął swojego chłopca na kolana i chwyciwszy go za szyję, wpił się w jego usta.

Nie poprzestał, dopóki Akiemu nie zabrakło powietrza. Niesamowicie się podniecił. Zaczął przegryzać szyję Akihito, a te smukłe palce chwyciły się jego ramion.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, co mam dla ciebie? – wyszeptał w szyję Akiego.

– Uuughhh? – Akihito rozchylił powieki. Były pełne zamętu i podniecenia. Ani cienia zachłanności. Gdyby wspomniał coś o prezencie któremuś ze swoich byłych kochanków, w ciągu kilku paru sekund zeskoczyliby z jego kolan i niecierpliwie go zażądali. Nie Akihito. Jego chłopiec nie okazywał ani cienia zainteresowania tym wszystkim rzeczom, jakie Asami mógł mu kupić. I właśnie dlatego nie potrafił opanować się, by go nimi nie obsypywać. Asami uśmiechnął się i zaczął przesuwać palcami po udach Akiego, pocierając wybrzuszenie w jego skąpych spodenkach i wsuwając rękę pod gumkę.

– A-Asami!

– Tak, skarbie?

– Proszę? – Jego niebiesko-zielone oczy otworzyły się i skupiły na Asamim. Miał rozszerzone z podniecenia źrenice, a długie, ciemne rzęsy lekko drżały.

Asami w końcu przestał go drażnić i zaniósł go do sypialni, by kochać się z nim długo i namiętnie. Wiedział, że to właśnie takiego prezentu najbardziej chciała jego dziecinka. Nawet jeśli był zbyt nieśmiały, by o to poprosić. Asami czytał go jak otwartą książkę. Już od chwili, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy rok temu. Strwożony prawiczek tak bardzo starający się odgrywać rolę uwodziciela. Szczery chłopak zmuszany do złodziejstwa. W chwili, kiedy Asami spojrzał w jego oczy, znał prawdę o Takabie. Wiedział, że ma kłopoty i potrzebuje ratunku. Chyba naprawdę był Batmanem. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o ulubionym przezwisku, jakie nadał mu Akihito.

W jego oczach Asami był bohaterem. A Asami poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, by tak zostało. Tak, jego chłopiec był idealny. Na każdy możliwy sposób, prócz jednego. Asami zmarszczył brwi. Gdyby tylko mógł powstrzymać kochanka przed oglądaniem się...


	8. Chapter 8

Następnego ranka Akihito obudził się z jękiem i natychmiast obrócił się w poszukiwaniu Asamiego. Zniknął. Aki westchnął z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Był biznesowym magnatem. Brucem Waynem z milionami palców w milionie miejsc. To jasne, że nie mógł spać do południa. Ale to nie powstrzymywało Akiego przed snuciem marzeń...

Akihito uśmiechnął się w poduszkę, myśląc o nim. Wspominał coś zeszłej nocy o prezencie. Jeśli chodzi o Akihito, to każdy dzień ostatniego roku był dla niego prezentem. Gdyby Asami natychmiast nie domyślił się, co się dzieje, to albo byłby teraz w więzieniu, albo dalej wykonywał zadania od Sakazakiego. Bóg jeden wie, co stałoby się z jego braciszkiem.

Skończyłby pewnie jak jego ojciec. Akihito westchnął smutno, myśląc o ojczymie. Był dobrym człowiekiem. Bardzo dobrym. Pożyczył jedynie pieniądze od nieodpowiednich ludzi, by uratować życie matce Akihito. Oboje byli wdowcami. Nigdy nie widział swojej matki szczęśliwszej, niż przez te pięć lat, kiedy byli razem. A pojawienie się Tao sprowadziło na nich jeszcze większą radość. Ale wtedy ona zachorowała. Ojczym wydał wszystkie oszczędności na drogie leczenie, próbując uratować jej życie. Kiedy pieniądze się skończyły, udał się do Sakazakiego. Lichwiarza i yakuzy. Wtedy ich życie naprawdę się zmieniło. Matka Akihito wściekła się, gdy się o tym dowiedziała i to tylko pogorszyło jej stan. Pomimo drogiego leczenia umarła, a Sakazaki zaczął ścigać jego ojczyma. Przyszedł do ich domu razem ze swoimi zbirami, kiedy Akihito był w szkole, grożąc ojczymowi Akiego. Musiał dokonywać wpłat, tak jak obiecał. Akihito dobrze o tym wiedział, bo sam wziął dwie dodatkowe prace, by pomóc spłacić dług. Ale yakuza podniósł odsetki, zmienił warunki, a oni ledwie byli w stanie zapłacić w terminie. 

Akihito wciąż nie był do końca pewny, co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, wiedział jedynie, że wrócił do domu, zastając ojczyma w kałuży krwi i bez śladu Tao. Sakazaki i jego gang zostawili mu wiadomość.

Miał wybór. Albo będzie pracował dla Sakazakiego, albo Tao zostanie sprzedany jako niewolnik, by pokryć dług. Poczuł, że krew zamarza mu w żyłach na myśl o tym, co to może znaczyć dla tak pięknego dziecka jak Tao.

I w swojej głupocie, pomimo iż wiedział, na co stać Sakazakiego, zawarł z nim układ. Miał być „przynętą”, uwodzić starszych mężczyzn i kraść ich samochody. Jeden raz zmienił się w dra, potem trzy i tak bez końca. Sukces był jego porażką. Jak tylko Sakazaki zobaczył, jak dobrze mu szło, kazał mu to robić częściej, częściej i częściej. Tak długo, jak Sakazaki miał Tao, Akihito nie miał wyboru. 

Gdyby nie Asami, Aki wciąż byłby niewolnikiem Sakazakiego. ALBO znalazłby się w więzieniu. Zadrżał lekko na tę myśl.

Asami domyślił się, co się działo, uratował go, uratował jego brata i przeniósł ich obu do swojego mieszkania, by chronić ich, dopóki policja nie złapie reszty gangu Sakazakiego. Aki kilkukrotnie próbował się wyprowadzić, ale Asami nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Dopiero po sześciu miesiącach Akihito wreszcie zaakceptował trwałość tej sytuacji. I to, że uczucia Asamiego były prawdziwe. Najlepsza partia w Japonii kochała nastoletniego złodzieja, który ukradł mu samochód. Tak, każdy dzień był prezentem i Akihito nie potrzebował niczego więcej. 

Musiał wstać i jechać po Tao. Przyjaciel Akiego, Kou, zaproponował, że popilnuje go na noc, by Akihito i Asami mogli w pełni świętować swoją rocznicę. Co oznaczało, że Asami wypieprzył go zeszłej nocy do utraty tchu. Akihito bynajmniej się nie skarżył. Kochał swojego braciszka, ale Tao przechodził właśnie taką fazę, gdzie nie chciał kłaść się spać. Co oznaczało, że mieli zbyt wielu okazji do seksu.

Wstawał co pięć minut albo po szklankę wody, albo po bajkę, albo po kolejnego buziaka na dobranoc. A Asami spełniał każdą jego zachciankę.

Akihito znów uśmiechnął się w poduszkę, myśląc o tym, jak dobrze Asami radził sobie z jego bratem. Czytał mu bajki, bawił się z nim w batmana, a ostatnio Akihito złapał ich na zabawie w konia. Asami w swoim trzyczęściowym garniturze od Armaniego był koniem. Aki roześmiał się i wstał z łóżka z sercem przepełnionym miłością do tego niesamowitego mężczyzny, który uratował im życie.

Ubrał się w dżinsy i porządną koszulkę polo. Kiedy miał zajęcia, ubierał się zawsze trochę lepiej, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego działania odbijają się na Asamim. Choć przysięgał, że nie miał nic wspólnego z przyjęciem Akihito na Uniwersytet Keio, to Aki i tak wiedział swoje. To, że Asami był absolwentem i przekazywał miliony najstarszej i najbardziej prestiżowej uczelni w Tokio nie miało absolutnie NIC wspólnego z tym, że jego partner się na nią dostał. Ta...

Tak czy siak, Akihito był mu bardzo wdzięczny i korzystał z każdej możliwości. Był pierwszy w grupie na wydziale inżynierii i na dobrej drodze do stania się konstruktorem samochodów, co od zawsze było jego marzeniem.

Akihito zastanawiał się nad spacerem do Kou i podrzuceniem Tao do szkoły. Akademia Waseda była tuż za rogiem... ale z drugiej strony mieszkanie Kou znajdowało się po drugiej stronie miasta, a Aki musiał być na zajęciach o 10:15. Chyba weźmie Vespę.

Uwielbiał schodzić do gigantycznego, podziemnego garażu w apartamentowcu Asamiego. To było jak codzienne oglądanie pokazu aut. W budynku Asamiego mieszkało wielu bogatych drani. Oczywiście, żaden nie był bogatszy od jego drania. Akihito uśmiechnął się z dumą. 

I choć żaden nie miał fajniejszego auta od Lamborghini Asamiego, to Akihito i tak uwielbiał codziennie się na nie gapić. Ślinił się nad różnymi Porsche, Ferrari, Bugatti, Hennesseyami, klasycznymi Rolls Royce'ami, Bentleyami, Aston Martinami... i oczywiście mnóstwem wszechobecnych czarnych Mercedesów Benzów, Audi i BMW, które były „na co dzień”. Straszna szkoda, bo większość tych niesamowitych sportowych aut prawie nigdy nie opuszczała garażu. Tym więcej dla mnie, pomyślał pożądliwie Akihito.

Garaż wydawał się jeszcze pełniejszy, niż zwykle. Jego oko przykuło nowe, czerwone Ferrari. A czy za nim nie stał przypadkiem czarno-żółty Lotus? Wyciągnął szyję, by się przyjrzeć...

– Dzień dobry, Takaba-san!

– Hej, Takeshi!

Boy nazywał się Hiro Takeshi. Czy można było trafić na większy zbieg okoliczności?

– Który ze swoich samochodów pan dzisiaj wybiera?

– Wezmę Vespę...

Akihito zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, z jedną nogą w powietrzu i przetrawił słowa boya. Odwrócił się powoli.

– MOICH samochodów?

– Tak, Takaba-san.

– MOICH samochodów – powtórzył jak papuga.

– Tak, proszę pana, ma pan naprawdę spory wybór.

– Wybór? – Akihito był oniemiały. Jeszcze wczoraj jedyną rzeczą w garażu, jaka należała do Akihito, była zielono-biała Vespa, stojąca w rogu za Mercedesem Asamiego.

– Tak, proszę pana, te wszystkie samochody wokół należą do pana.

Akiemu opadła szczęka, kiedy objął wzrokiem sporą część garażu, która wczoraj stała pusta.

Teraz była pełna.

Rzędy za rzędami aut wprost ze snów Akihito. Każdy samochód, o jakim kiedykolwiek marzył. Każdy samochód, za którym oglądał się na ulicy. Każdy samochód, który ustawiał sobie na tapecie lub zawieszał jako plakat na ścianie.

Klasyczne auta jak stuningowany Camaro z 1969. I pieprzony pomarańczowy Charger z tego samego roku. Wiśniowa Acura NSX. Stalowoszara Corvette Stingray. Srebrny Aston Martin DBS V12 prosto z Jamesa Bonda. Porsche Carrera. Żółty McClaren Spider. Niebieski Nissan GTR. Lexus LFA. Nowiutki Mercedes SLS AMG GT, którego nie wypuszczono jeszcze nawet na rynek. I Ferrari 458...

Akihito opadł na kolana przed Lamborghini Murcielago, który został przerobiony tak, aby wyglądał jak Batmobil. Zaczął się zapowietrzać. A nie dotarł nawet do drugiego rzędu aut.

Ani trzeciego.

Boy wyciągnął papierową torbę, rozchylił ją i podał Akiemu. Błękitne oczy Akihito prawie wychodziły z orbit, kiedy oddychał w torebkę, próbując złapać oddech.

– Kiedy Asami-san podał mi dzisiaj tę torebkę i kazał mieć pod ręką, zastanawiałem się po co...

Akihito zmrużył oczy.

– ASAMI!!!! – zawołał z oburzeniem.

– Wołałeś?

Mężczyzna wyłonił się z cienia za ich plecami. Jego złote oczy błyszczały z satysfakcją.

– Ty-ty-ty... – Akihito zaczął się jąkać, kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi. Na twarzy miał wypisany szok i zamęt. Jak? Co? Dlaczego?

W oczach Asamiego błysnęła zazdrość.

– Chcę, żebyś patrzył tylko na te samochody, które ja ci kupię.

Zaczął się do niego zbliżać, poruszając się jak drapieżnik.

– Hiro? Pozamykaj wszystkie drzwi garażu i wyłącz kamery.

– Tak, proszę pana, już się robi.

Boy uśmiechnął się i pobiegł wykonać zadanie. W końcu Asami-san był tu właścicielem.

Asami podniósł Akihito z ziemi i posadził go na masce najbliższego samochodu, zdejmując mu naraz spodnie i bokserki. Aki wiedział, co teraz będzie. Asami miał OGROMNY fetysz na punkcie seksu w samochodzie.

Robili to tyle razy na i w Reventónie, że Akihito był przekonany, że lakier i skóra świeciły się nie przez Detailer, a przed pokrywanie każdej powierzchni ich własnym, specjalnym „woskiem”.

Przycisnął dłoń do piersi Asamiego.

– Asami, nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... nie potrzebuję tego wszystkiego.

Jego błękitne oczy spojrzały błagalnie na kochanka. Już tyle dla niego zrobił. I dla Tao. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej.

– Naprawdę, ja nie...

Asami uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Wiem, skarbie. I dlatego właśnie nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Jego dłonie przesunęły się po gładkich udach Akiego i korzystając z oszołomienia chłopaka, szybko pozbył go reszty ubrań. Jego blada skóra świeciła się w zaciemnionym garażu. Błyszczała na tle matowej czerni jego własnego Batmobilu.

Asami uśmiechnął się.

Akihito pokręcił swoim uroczym tyłeczkiem po śliskiej masce Murcielago. Jego penis był już twardy i skierowany w stronę brzucha. Z czubka sączyły się perłowe krople. Protestował przeciw temu, ale seks na samochodzie podniecał go tak samo jak Asamiego. Złote oczy mężczyzny zabłysły z satysfakcją. Nie spojrzy prędko na auto kogoś innego. I pomyśleć, że będzie mógł się z nim pieprzyć codziennie na innym samochodzie.

Jakby spojrzeć na to z tej strony, to auta praktycznie mu się zwróciły...


End file.
